The End of It All
by koali29
Summary: This is just my take on the last conversation between Crassus and Kore. Loved her character so much.


Caesar entered Crassus' tent without command. Crassus stared at him with dismay, shocked that he would enter without order from Tiberius, who was now restored as his word and will.

"Caesar?" he questioned, "I did not hear the sound of trumpets announcing Tiberius,"

"He is not here yet," replied the man. Crassus felt the sting of disrespect that the young soldier showed by his disobedience. Tiberius, though young and naïve, had proven that he was a soldier capable of following orders. Initially, he thought that the punishment of decimation had mentally ravaged his son, but Tiberius' spirit truly burned with the fire of the House of Crassus. He had finally understood that accolades and titles are earned and not bestowed because of birth. Sabinius' death, while regrettable, had strengthened his son. It was a necessary test.

"I thought I told you that you were under Tiberius' command, was command not clear?" Crassus asked, increasingly irritated by this petty situation.

Caesar sensed the irritation and the temptation for Crassus to punish him for his insubordination. Yet he was confident that what he carried with him would surely supersede the desire to punish him. "I bring most urgent news, Imperator." Upon his the last syllable, a small, hooded figure entered the tent; Crassus' eyes widened in anger and dismay.

"Have you lost mind? Why would you bring her here to the battlefield?" demanded Crassus, incredulous that Caesar would be so daft as to bring Kore on the field, where gore and death awaited them. Gripping the table, Crassus battled the urge to thrash Caesar for such stupidity, but he could not act like such a possessive lover at a time like this, not with the rebels planning an attack, but anger, barely shackled by the fragile links in his mind, threatened to break free.

"Apologies, Dominus, but I would break much needed words," a trembling Kore interrupted his thoughts. The sound of her euphonious voice always soothed him, yet he detected worry and fear in her voice. She had wished to break words earlier, but he was occupied, and now she had journeyed into such dangerous territory just to speak with him; this had to be serious.

"Leave us!" he commanded. Caesar departed. Standing before him, Kore looked so small, enveloped in the protective cocoon of a fur pelt. Her large, chocolate eyes stared at him nervously, her soft lips trembled, and she appeared lost as to how to begin. He wanted instantly to clutch her to his heart, stroke her hair softly, and ease her fears. But he could not. Not just yet, not until she had spoken her peace.

"Why are you sending me to Sinuesa, to banish me?" she asked in a meek voice.

"Banish you?" So this is what she wanted to discuss, her fear of being apart from her lover. "You mistake intent. I do this for you, naming you Vilaca. Not only will you be elevated, but we will have a place all to ourselves, away from jealous eyes and wagging tongues, where I can visit you, frequently. Tiberius will be running the city and building his reputation; you with your infinite wisdom can guide him. He cares for you." Crassus found it confusing that she would risk her safety just to inquire about this. "Did I not tell you that we would discuss this in much more intimate fashion when I returned?" Crassus questioned, increasingly annoyed that she of all people would disobey him for something that is beneficial to them both. Hoping to have Caesar return her to the safety of the villa, he inspected the weather and noted that, much to his chagrin, a massive storm was quickly approaching. She would have to remain with him. "At first light, Caesar himself will return you to Sinuesa!" he declared, wanting no objection.

Kore scanned the ground for an instance, unsure of how to continue. How could she tell Marcus that she despised Tiberius for his actions? The young boy that she had helped rear had turned into a monster, one whose promise of impending abuse had shaken her soul. "Tiberius has shown great disappointment" she stated, cautiously, sensing his response.

Crassus was befuddled as to why she would be dredging up the past now. Yes, Tiberius had disappointed him greatly by disobeying his order to stay away from Spartacus. On the other hand, when the soldiers showed greater fear of the enemy than their commander, Crassus boiled with rage. After decimation and some deep introspection, Tiberius had now shown that he could be a leader and deserved to be reinstated as his word and will, by his side to bask in the glory of Spartacus' defeat.

"True, but Tiberius has matured and now once again stands my word and will, and nothing he does can sever our freshly mended bond," he informed her, enclosing her in the safety of his arms. He needed desperately to feel her warmth. However, he did not find what he was seeking. Instead of happiness and relief, he saw sadness and pain. "I had thought such words would stem the flow of tears, not encourage them." Kore has always known that she could be open with him.

"These are just tears from a foolish girl. Everything is now clear to me," she answered timidly, knowing what she must do. She loved Crassus – how many slaves could say they loved their Dominus? – but she could not let Tiberius destroy her with his thirst for revenge. She had never once entertained any thought of leaving Crassus to seek some elusive freedom… until now, sadly. She would not cause fracture in their relationship.

Crassus felt relieved to know that everything was as it should have been. In a way, it was a blessing that she chose to come to him. He could possess her tonight. Although confident in his strategy and intelligence, Crassus knew that war was unpredictable; he could die at any moment and needed to imprint her soft curves to his body. He slowly dipped his head to capture her lips and the pleasures of her body.

Kore quickly dressed herself and stared at the table, as the blade of a knife reflected against the morning light. She held it in her palms, feeling the steel glide across her sensitive skin. She imagined it slicing quickly across her neck, severing the precious arteries, forever removing her from Tiberius' grasp. She silently wondered if Crassus would miss her or deem her a coward for taking her own life. Something inside stilled her hand from striking that fatal blow; she would not give Tiberius the satisfaction of gazing at her mutilated corpse. That boy may have robbed her of everything, the life she knew and the lover she adored, but he would not mock her in death.

Quietly, she peered out the tent and noticed the lone guard standing, a barricade of armor and steel ready to defend his Imperator. For a moment, a pang of regret bit her, but she had to do this. Slipping silently beside the guard, she shed all trepidation and allowed the knife to find a much needed target, quickly slitting the throat of the unsuspecting guard. With her obstacle now dead, she was free to disappear, cloaked by winter's shadow, to journey into a life of the unknown.


End file.
